<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evil With Me by Slythendor4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296065">Evil With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythendor4ever/pseuds/Slythendor4ever'>Slythendor4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythendor4ever/pseuds/Slythendor4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic about a love between Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort.</p><p>Tom Riddle took her in. He was the older brother she never had. Until he became something more.</p><p>Bellatrix and Tom were in love, and they had no problems. Until that day. Tom Riddle went to the Potters' house and never came back. For the rest of her life, Bellatrix had only one goal: find her love. And she would do anything to achieve that goal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamort - Relationship, Bellatrix Lestrange/Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a fic about a love between Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort.</p><p>Tom Riddle took her in. He was the older brother her own brothers were not. Until he became something more.</p><p>Bellatrix and Tom were in love, and they had no problems. Until that day. Tom Riddle went to the Potters' house and never came back. For the rest of her life, Bellatrix had only one goal: find her love. And she would do anything to achieve that goal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The rise of Riddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Bellatrix was doing during the Potters' deaths.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix cackled evilly at the man standing in front of her. Tom. HER Tom. Who she had always loved, and she always would.</p><p>"Oh, My Lord, they seem to think they can RESIST! Why don't we show them their place? Dirty mudbloods!" Tom smiled at her, and she lit up. She would do anything for that smile. Anything.</p><p>"Yes. Would you like to do the honors?" His cruel drawl filled her ears. Bellatrix smiled. "Gladly."</p><p>"Crucio!"</p><p>***</p><p>Bella was pacing. She had been pacing ever since Tom had disapeared to the Potters' house. He should have been back. Unless he decided to torture them a bit? No, if these people posed a real threat to him he would've disposed of them quickly. Maybe he had, and he had gone to celebrate? No, he wouldn't, not without her! Would he? She imagined her Tom with another woman, dancing... If he had, she would drive that woman insane! Every moment of her life would be hell! She- Bellatrix's jealous rambling was cut off by a whoop from the street.</p><p>"The Dark Lord is gone! Defeated by a wee babe!"</p><p>No. NO! This couldn't be happening! He must be a liar! Bellatrix shot a crucio through her window at the man for daring to speak like that. Her Tom? DEAD? This could NOT be true.</p><p>But it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellatrix escapes from Azakaban and finds Tom. Now to destroy Harry Potter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella raced on her broom, right next to Tom. She spit out curses when she saw the people below her. There was more than one Harry. Of course. And...there! Harry with the Moody auror. The strongest. "The one with Moody!" She yelled, voice high.</p><p>***</p><p>"My Lord, I'm sorry! So sorry... I didn't know.... I thought... Moody..." Bella hid her face in shame. She had been given a chance. A chance to prove her love. And she had blown it.</p><p>"Get up, Bella." Tom's voice was gentler then she expected. "If you had not done it, I would have. You are forgiven." He pulled her close, kissed her softly on the lips, and then smiled. "You are dismissed."</p><p>Bella walked out of the room, shocked and joyful. What had she done to deserve someone as... GOOD as Lord Voldemort?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>